Quieres más?
by Chofz
Summary: ONESHOT JoshuaxNeku   Neku pasa la noche en casa de Joshua. Qué es lo que ahora hará el travieso de Joshua?


HEY! Hacía mucho que no escribía! n_nu perdonen. Espero les guste, a los que conocen el juego n_n

ONESHOT NINGUNO de estos personajes me pertenece, sino a Square Enix :'(

* * *

Era la mitad de la noche, y ambos muchachos estaban acostados sobre unos sleeping bags. Aunque era una muy buena actuación, Joshua no podía reconciliar el sueño. Había sido un día muy agotador, pero el hecho de que alguien que hacía que Joshua sintiera algo raro, estuviera a su lado durmiendo, no le permitía dormir. Trató de ponerse cómodo de varias maneras, pero nada funcionó. Se quedó boca arriba, mirando al techo y las sombras que la luna hacía, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Tampoco funcionó. Volteó hacia su izquierda y se encontró con algo mejor para su cuerpo, pero no para la mente.

Acostado boca arriba, estaba un chico un poco despeinado, con un tono de piel brillante y que relucía con la luz de la luna, tenía el cabello anaranjado y dormía pacíficamente. Joshua se quedó viéndolo durante un rato, pero después ya no pudo contener más su mente, que estaba llenándose de ideas perversas.

Estaban en el cuarto de Joshua, ya que el otro chico no quería que Joshua se quedara a dormir en su casa. Tal vez porque estaba su familia y se preguntarían demasiadas cosas al verlo. La casa de Joshua siempre estaba vacía, solo vivía él, pero digamos que también Joshua no estaba todo el tiempo en ella. En fin, el chico con el cabello plateado se paró y fue a su armario, alcanzó algunas cajas de arriba y sacó una cuerda. La dobló para que no hiciera problemas, y fue al lado del pelinaranja, se hincó al lado suyo, y con cuidado de no despertarlo, tomó suavemente cada una de sus manos y cada una las puso en el estómago del durmiente. Con cuidado desdobló la soga y empezó a amarrarle las manos. El chico que estaba a punto de ser la víctima del plan maquiavélico de Joshua ni se inmutó, pero después de que el nudo estuvo muy bien forzado, despertó.

-Eh? J-Josh? Qué . . . Qué es esto? – El chico trató de mover las manos, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Sshh . . . – Joshua hizo una señal con la mano, tapándole la boca con un dedo – No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Neku.

-A-A que te refieres? – El chico de pelo anaranjado se espantó un poco, y si todavía no estuviera un tanto dormido, lo habría estado más. Joshua levantó las suaves manos amarradas y las puso justamente detrás de la cabeza de Neku. El chico de pelo plateado sostuvo con una mano las atrapadas manos del chico acostado y con la otra empezó a destaparle el torso. Neku se espantó al instante, pero Joshua levantó la cabeza hacia los ojos del recién pasmado y los besó cariñosamente, bajó un poco más y sus labios se encontraron con ternura. Joshua cada vez quería más del chico debajo de él, aunque sabía que sería difícil conseguirlo.

-J-Joshua . . . – Neku tratando de tomar aire, se apartó del beso. El chico de pelo grisáceo espero a que Neku retomara la respiración – J-Joshua, quiero . . . m-más.

Josh besó de nuevo a Neku en los labios, para después bajar hacia el cuello. Dónde el chico con pelo anaranjado gemía de placer.

-J-Joshua . . . nnnngh . . .

-Sabes, Neku? – El chico que estaba arriba paró un momento, para que el de abajo lo mirara – Nunca creí que me fueras a decir eso, me agarraste desprevenido – hizo una risita para luego acercarse a su oído – Voy a hacer que lo disfrutes . . .

- N-No! Q-Qué estas . . .? Nnnnnngh! AAHH! JOSHUA!

* * *

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, Josh estaba en la cocina preparándose un café. Ya estaba vestido y acicalado, ya que tenía que tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas. De detrás de él se oyó un portazo, el chico de pelo plateado volteo para encontrarse con su víctima nocturna.

-Oh! Qué tal, Neku? Dormiste bien?

-Cállate, Joshua. No me puedo mover y es por tu culpa.

-Mi culpa? Oh, Neku, creo que estas confundido! Quién fue el que me dijo que quería más emoción? Eh?

Neku sólo se quedo callado, entró a la cocina, tomó una silla y se sentó con cuidado. Parecía que Joshua lo estaba disfrutando, se acabó su café, se acercó a Neku y le dijo suavemente al oído,

-Espero me perdones, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Supongo que sí puedes irte caminando a tu casa . . . – Neku sintió un escalofrío que cruzaba de la nuca hasta sus pies, que hizo que se sonrojara. Joshua caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y paró un momento.

-Hey, Neku, hoy en la noche nos divertiremos más, te lo aseguro.

-Q-QUÉ? – El chico de pelo naranja volteó rápidamente, pero Joshua ya no estaba – JOSHUA!

* * *

Entonces? Qué tal? n_n Ojala les haya gustado,

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PORFAVOR!


End file.
